1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to articles of costume jewelry and in particular rings for fingers and toes and the method of manufacturing the same. The present invention provides a method of manufacturing a ring having a ring head made of any malleable or pliable and elastic material such as but not limited to Polyvinyl chloride (PVC) material. Examples of PVC material include FIMO clay or any other suitable substitute. The ring head is configured preferably with a design on both faces of the ring head and a pieces of material such as a strand of metal or a wire or other similar material that is used to secure the ring head to the ring and to form a beaded ring with beads there which are threaded onto the wire.
2. The Prior Art
Jewelry and method of fabricating jewelry are known from the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,412,731 to Wormser a necklace made od strung beads.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,051,591 to Brogan relates to a clasp for string jewelry.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,149 to Panicci relates to a Beaded Teething Ring, Closure Latch.
None of these patents disclose a method of making a ring or a ring formed of along a head of FIMO clay or other suitable material with wire going through the ring head and forming notches that are at least partially inserted into said ring head. Nor these inventions disclose such a structure or method of making the same which further includes threading the wire through beads.